Klaine of the Dead
by boredFangirlramblings
Summary: Just your average Kurt-and-Blaine-dealing-with-the-zombie-apocalypse story. Inspired by Shaun of the Dead. Rated T for some Language and gruesome images.
1. Chapter 1

**The inspiration of this actually came from a dream I had about me, Darren Criss, and the zombie apocalypse. I kind of modeled it after Shaun of the Dead but I don't know if you would really call it a crossover. Anywho, I don't own any part of Glee or it's actors/characters. Please let me know what you think!**

"_While officials have made no comment on the crisis, religious groups are calling it 'judgment day'." _

Kurt sat frozen in frozen in front of the tv screen as the news reported on the recent horrors that were taking place across the country. People were...changing.

No, it was more than that. And much much worse.

It all started about a week ago, people started getting sick. It was a kind of sickness that sent you into a coma, the doctors had no answers as to when, or even if the patients would wake up. Classes started to get emptier and emptier. People started dropping out of Glee club. First Artie, then Mike, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Brittany, Finn, and then when Mr. Shuester got infected the rest of them decided that it was useless to continue going.

Kurt and Blaine spent most of their time holding eachother close on Blaine's bed. Neither wanted to speak about what would happen if the other got sick. They just wanted to be together.

The last time Kurt was at Blaine's house, Blaine's father had stormed into his bedroom while they were cuddling.

"You get the fuck out of my house!" He screamed at Kurt.

Their eyes widened, the demand only causing them cling to the other even more. It was no secret that Mr. Anderson wasn't the biggest supporter of his son's sexuality but he had always chosen to look the other way, and he had never shown this strong of a distaste for Kurt.

"D-Dad, we weren't even doing anything, I swear!"

"I don't care what you say! I want him out NOW!" He shoved a finger towards Kurt, causing his sleeve to move up a bit and reveal a bandage on his wrist.

"Mr. Anderson, what happened to your wrist?" Usually, Kurt wouldn't have asked that question at such a bad time. But this sudden behavior and now a bandage for a wound? He had the horrifying, nagging feeling that they were connected.

"If you must know, I was attacked at work today and the lunatic bit me. Now leave!"

"But...why would he bite you?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Mr. Anderson stormed over to the bed and started to pull Kurt out of Blaine's arms.

Suddenly the room was filled with Kurt's cries of pain mixed with "Blaine! No! Let me go!" and Blaine's cries of "Stop it, Dad! You've lost your mind! Don't hurt him!" Mr. Anderson shoved his son to the ground with such a force that he had the wind knocked out of him. He heard Kurt call his name once more, a worried, anguished cry, and then his bedroom door was slammed shut. He ran to it, prepared to rip it open and save Kurt, but the door was locked.

After kicking and banging at it while screaming to be let out for so long, he slumped down to ground and wondered what the hell just happened.

Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed furiously, forgetting the news.

After three, agonizingly long rings, Blaine answered, "Kurt? Oh, thank God, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Blaine, I'm fine. Did your father come back into the room after I...left?"

"No...I've been locked in here all night."

"Would you still love me if I told you I'm kind of relieved to hear that?"

"...Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Something's happening, Blaine. Something big."

"Like what?"

"All the people that were sick, the people in the comas, they're...waking up..." He paused, looking at the gruesome images on the screen.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." Kurt breathed, "It is most definitely not a good thing. Blaine, they're...they're attacking people. Like..." he took in a shaky breath before the next word left his lips, "zombies."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"I know. It sounds insane but people are being bitten, they're being _eaten_! And- listen to this."

Kurt held the phone up to the television speakers and turned the volume up, "_Just a reminder that if you know anyone who's been bitten within the last twenty-four to __forty-eight__ hours isolate them __immediately__ and evacuate the area. Or, if you must, find a weapon to __bludgeon__ them over the head with to...stop them."_

"Oh...oh my god, my father."

"I know. Which is why I just need you to sit tight for a little bit because I'm coming to get you."

"Kurt, no. I'm not letting you risk your life for me."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, this isn't an argument!"

"You are trapped, Blaine! You have no food or water, your father's been bitten, you're too high up to jump from your window, and even if you did you would end up injuring yourself and-I'm pretty sure the rest of my family is either dead or they've been turned into a monster. I...I can't lose you too, Blaine, I won't." Kurt's voice was firm but thick with tears.

Blaine took a shaky breath on the other end of the line, "How...How will you fight them off?" he had to force the sentence out, he hated the thought of Kurt facing those creatures alone, but what choice did they have?

"Well, all the news channels say to bludgeon them over the head with something." He was already making his way into the garage, "I figure one of my dad's old baseball bats will do the trick."

Blaine started pacing in his room, his mind riddled with worry, "You're going out there with _just _a baseball bat? Kurt, how do you even know-?"

"_Holy shit!_" Kurt's cry cut him off.

Blaine froze on the spot, "Kurt?! Oh, god, no. _Kurt?!_" all that answered him was the sound of cut off cries, grunts, groans, and what can only be described as the sound of blood splattering, "Kurt, please...please, baby..."

Blaine was shaking, tears gathered in his eyes, he was terrified that he had just heard the person he planned to spend the rest of his life with gruesomely murdered over the phone.

"Well, the baseball bat works." Kurt's voice was there again, "But I'm pretty sure I just killed my next door neighbor...Blaine?"

As soon as he'd heard Kurt's voice, Blaine leaned against the nearest wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, tears of relief flowing down his face, "_Kurt._ I thought I was listening to you being _killed_. I-" he broke off with a sob, the whole situation was just so twisted and wrong.

"Shh..." Kurt soothed him, "It's alright. _I'm _alright."

"But you're going out there, Kurt! You're going to be facing more of them and...what if you never make it here?"

"I _will _make it there. Then we'll face this thing together, alright?"

"But-"

"No 'but' 's, Blaine Anderson! I have to hang up the phone while I'm out there, I don't want the noise to attract any of them. You need to close your curtains, stay away from the window, keep noise to a minimum. I'll be there in a bit."

Blaine took a deep breath, _trust, Kurt. Trust him_, "Okay, See you soon. I love you."

"...Love you, too." the line went dead and Blaine was left to sit and wait to see if his boyfriend would make it to him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter one but hope it doesn't disappoint! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

It was starting to get dark and there was still no sign of Kurt. Blaine had to fight the constant urge to peek out of his window, every time he thought he would slip he heard Kurt's voice "_close your curtains, stay away from the windows."_

Blaine's chest contracted and his eyes stung, would he ever hear that voice again?

There was a noise from somewhere inside his house and he froze. His blood went cold every time he thought about the fact that there is every possibility his father had been turned into a monster that would not hesitate to kill him.

Would he have to kill his own father? It's true that ever since Blaine came out they hadn't exactly had the best relationship, but Blaine was sentimental, he could still remember the version of his dad that would treat his scraped knees and play games. But if what he had heard over the phone was true, then what was currently residing in his house was neither versions of his father.

Blaine put his face in his hands and thought about his family. His parents and Cooper...would he ever see them again? He flashed back to when he had helped Cooper film his audition tape for that _Transformer's _movie and a laugh fell from his lips against all odds.

Just then there was a noise from outside of his window. He stood up and ran to the opposite end of his room, eyes wide and chest heaving. He looked around for an object to defend himself but had no luck. How was he supposed to know that the fucking _zombie apocalypse _would break out and he would need something on short notice?

The noises were getting clearer now. Someone or Something was climbing up the side of his house. Maybe it was one of the monsters. Or maybe...just _maybe _it was-

"Blaine!" A voice hissed from outside, "Blaine, it's me! Hurry up and let me in!"

Blaine sobbed with relief and ran to the window. He ripped it open and, sure enough, Kurt was on the other side, looking exhausted.

"Oh, baby." Blaine whispered in sympathy as he helped his boyfriend climb into his room. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Kurt re-locked the window and shut the curtain in record time. He looked half crazed as he did it...like closing the window would lock out the reality of what was happening outside of this dark room.

"Kurt...?" Blaine said in a worried voice, reaching out but afraid that Kurt would react badly to being touched, "You aren't hurt are you?" that's when Kurt's body started shaking with sobs, Blaine was instantly there to take him into his arms as he broke down. He lead them to his bed and let Kurt release everything into his chest while he relished in the feeling of holding the boy he loved again, even under such circumstances.

Their bodies pressed close together and that's when Blaine noticed it...Kurt's shirt was entirely covered in Blood. He heard his sharp intake of breath before he realized he was making it. "Kurt, are you- you're not..."

"It's not mine." Kurt said after a sniffle, he began whimpering again, "there was _so much _Blaine...so much blood and-and...people we _know. _Quinn's Parents...the Changs...I think I saw one of Rachel's dads being..._eaten_." He turned his face into Blaine's chest once more.

Blaine held him tighter. He knew in that moment that Kurt would never be the same. No one could be exposed to that and come out the same on the other side, "I am so sorry you had to go through that, Sweetheart...so so sorry." he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"The only thing that kept me going was the thought of getting to you. Blaine, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you right now."

"But you _do _have me." He ran a hand through the boy's chestnut hair, "And I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much."

Kurt sighed and relaxed a bit, "I'm so tired, Blaine. More tired than I think I've ever been but I know that if I close my eyes everything I've seen will come back to haunt me."

Blaine's heart sank, he was at a loss at what to do or say. He lacked relationship knowledge on what to do in average situations. So far, with Kurt, he's just acted on what felt natural and right. But this situation was neither natural or right, and there wasn't exactly a guide on how to comfort your traumatized boyfriend while zombies take over the world.

He pressed Kurt closer to his chest, "Just sleep, love. I'll be here the whole time. I'll wake you up if you have any nightmares, okay?"

Kurt happily snuggled into Blaine's warmth and within a few minutes Blaine could here light snoring coming from. It wasn't too long before Blaine lost the fight with his body and succumbed to exhaustion.

It had been a long day.


End file.
